Konrad von Glöda
Count Konrad von Glöda is the main antagonist in the James Bond novel Icebreaker. Novel biography At a military complex outside of Tripoli, Libya, all but six members of a Soviet-Libyan delegation were killed by assassination squads belonging to the neo-fascist terrorist organization called the National Socialist Action Army using Russian weaponry. This event was later known as the Tripoli Incident. A month later, five members of the British Communist Party along with Russian members on a goodwill mission to London were killed by members of the NSAA. Within a year, no fewer than thirty assassinations ordered by the NSAA were reported worldwide. Having arrived from his exercise near the Arctic Circle, M assigns James Bond on a covert operation codenamed Operation Icebreaker where he is aligned with Brad Tirpitz of the CIA, Koyla Mosolov of the KGB, and Rivke Ingber of the Mossad. Together, they are to investigate the theft and future destination of arms stolen by the NSAA headed by Count Konrad von Glöda from Russian bases. Beforehand, a background check conduct by Bill Tanner reveals Glöda's real name is Aarne Tudeer who served as a high-ranking officer in the Finnish Army under Marshall Carl Mannerheim. In 1943, when the Finnish Army sided with the German army against the Russians during World War II, Tudeer accepted a position within the Schutzstaffel. By the end of 1943, Tudeer had been promoted to SS-Oberfuhrer and relocated to Nazi Germany. After the end of World War II, Tudeer disappeared with indications of still being alive and still wanted for war crimes. In the 1950s, he was confirmed to have been spotted in South America, and returned to Europe during the 1960s having undergone a successful identity transplant. When a photograph sent by M reveals that Rivke Ingber is actually Anni Tudeer (an associate of Paula Vacker), Bond learns from Ingber that her father married a widowed half-Lapp woman before leaving to Paraguay following the collapse of the Third Reich. In Paraguay, her father’s unstable behavior causes her mother and her to flee to Stockholm, Sweden using Swedish pasports and then to Helsinki using Finnish passports where she divorced Tudeer, and reclaimed her land. Following Ingber's accident and disappearance at a land mine explosion, Koyla shows Bond and Tirpitz a map locating Gloda’s “Ice Palace” within the Russian border. All three race there on snow carts when Bond enters Glöda’s lair decorated with Nazi memorabilia. When Bond meets Glöda, the self-appointed Führer explains his mission to overthrow eastern European communist blocs in order to establish a Fourth Reich. He also reveals to Bond that he collaborated with Koyla that in exchange for his service to him, he would give Bond over to him to Department V (formerly known as SMERSH). Lastly, Glöda desires to know if London intelligence has custody of a NSAA member, which Bond repeatedly denies knowledge of this. He then subjects Bond to an unsuccessful water torture procedure. Following their escape, Koyla tells Vacker and Bond that the Soviet Union had launched airstrikes against the Ice Palace, in which the two race back to witness. However, Glöda survives, and re-encounters Bond at the Vantaa airport where he attempts to escape Finland. Both Bond and Glöda exchange gunfire with the latter dying in the process. Trivia * Glöda means "glow" in Swedish. Category:Literary characters Category:Icebreaker characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by James Bond Category:Main villains Category:Villains Category:Nazis Category:Dictators Category:Psychopaths Category:Masterminds Category:James Bond characters